


Detective Loki

by Brea_hiddles



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Murder, Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Sexy Times, Slow Burn, Smut, Stalker, bluebeard, crime solving Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brea_hiddles/pseuds/Brea_hiddles
Summary: You are in the Mystery Gang with Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Velma, and Daphne. While attempting to solve a murder in the South, you meet "Thad" and "Logan," who are actually Thor and Loki.You and "Logan" AKA Loki begin to develop a romance. All while trying to stop a serial killer.Mystery Romance with some of Loki's tricks.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> I'm really excited to start this new story. It's definitely so odd to put Scooby-Doo with Marvel, so I hope this works (somehow?). We'll see!!

Chapter 1:

The Louisiana Swamp was muddled with critters and things you had never seen before. Your sleek, expensive boots made their way through the bayou. You blanked at your own stupidity: this is not California. Hopefully the mud will come out. 

Your heels echoed on the long, wooden stairs. The house itself was decrepit. While the roof and windows were intact, the paint had begun to peel; no doubt due to the humidity in the air. The same humidity which threatened to ruin your perfectly manicured hair. 

You whipped off your sunglasses and made your way inside. The gang was already here, as proven by the infamous “Mystery Machine.” You saw Freddy, Daphne, Velma, Scooby, and Shaggy standing in the front room of the house. 

You smiled knowingly. “Hi gang!” You yelled. “Y/N!” they shouted in return, coming over to say hi. 

“You wore your Prada boots here?” Daphne asked, rocking the same brand of boots but in her iconic purple. “We’re matching!” You hugged the red head. She was one of your closest friends. She was your first friend during college. 

“Nice to see you again, Y/N.” said Freddy. You turned to the blonde-hair, blue-eyed man. He had grown up since you two first met. When him and Daphne were dating in college, he had an innocent look. Now, after countless investigations and murders, you knew that had changed him--all of them. Hugging him, you turned to the last three: the infamous Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, and Velma. 

“I see that you have your app up and running, Velms.” You said, smiling knowingly. She created a new kind of social media app, one that features many different abilities. 

She pushed her glasses up and smiled, “Sure have! I’ve got your account ready, just let me know when you want to join.” You rolled her eyes jokingly. Despite your interest in social media, you had one social media: Instagram. It was for your students to connect with you mainly. You were an English Professor at the prestigious NYU. Beyond that, you kept your life private due to what happened in the past. You didn’t feel safe sharing your information on numerous accounts. Besides, you barely posted pictures of yourself or your location. You mainly posted new events in the department. 

Turning to the last two, you say the redeemed restaurant owner, Shaggy. You ran and gave him a big hug. Shaggy had a bit of a crush on you in college, but you ended up becoming best friends with him. Scooby licked your face lovingly--Scooby was your best friend too, of course. Laughing you said, “Scoobs! Shags! How are my favorite restaurant owners?!” 

Laughing with his iconic laugh, “Zoinks, we’re doing great, Y/N. You need to come down from fancy NYU and eat with us. Speaking of food, we’re starving!”

“Yeah, stwarving!” said Scooby. Sometimes you didn’t know if the dog actually talked, or if it was in your imagination. Either way, you were glad to hear his little puppy voice. 

As you all enjoyed your reunion, the door opened and in walked the two most intimidating men you had ever seen. 

Your eyes widened as you saw a tall, blonde man with a large hammer walk into the house. He looked around and waved at you all. But it was the man next to him--tall, skinnier, but still looked just as strong, with green eyes (like slits) and a small smirk on his face--that you couldn’t stop staring at. He made eye contact with you and it’s like your world stilled. You knew you were staring, but you couldn’t stop. You immediately felt heat rise to your belly. He was beautiful, but he knew so. 

He stared you up and down knowingly and his smirk grew even larger. The blond man interrupted your thoughts with his voice: “Good afternoon everyone, my brother and I are here to help with the investigation. We’ve been sent by...err...the New York Police Department to assist you. I am Tho--Thad and this is my brother Logan.” He didn’t seem convinced of his own name, but you smiled all the less. 

“Welcome boys, we’re glad to have you.” You approached them and shook both of their hands--the gang following accordingly. Thad had a strong grip and you said “ow” before he quickly let go of your hand. Man of strength that one. 

Moving onto Logan, you went to shake his hand, but he lifted it to his mouth. Your eyes widened and you felt yourself holding your breath. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, darling.” He said, while kissing your hand. Before he let go, he licked her hand and you felt more heat rush to your belly. You squirmed a little and it didn’t go past his observant eyes. He smirked once again, before breaking eye contact with you. 

You slowly stepped away and tried to get a hold of yourself. After the gang introduced themselves, you all made your way to the back of the house. The owner was waiting for you. 

You turned your head slightly and saw Logan staring at you. You felt aware of your bare thighs showing from the dress. Your boots only went up to your knees. You turned back to the owner as he introduced himself as Jeremiah. 

“There’s been another murder.” He said, pointing to the dead woman lying on the ground.


	2. The Crime Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Thanks for those who already commented and gave kudos!! I appreciate any kind of feedback. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

You felt bile rise to your throat. It had been three months since your last case with the gang. You actually forgot what a dead body looked like, smelled like. Pushing it down, you moved to take a closer look. 

The woman’s head had been decapitated. The red stains were now a part of the white tile. 

“When did this happen?” Velma asked. She too moved closer. Shaggy and Scooby had to leave the room. They still couldn’t handle bodies. Thad moved to the other side of the room and Logan stood where he was, right behind you, staring meticulously. 

“Happened about twenty minutes before you arrived. I came to the place to open it up for you folks and found here like this. She’s been missing for two days, but she is originally from Shreveport, which is up North. No idea how she came to be here in New Orleans.” Jeremiah said. 

“The body looks like it was dragged in here.” Fred noted, indicating the blood trail. Over the years, Fred has gotten great at small details. “Look over here, Fred!” Daphne exclaimed. There was a tiny piece of red on the floor. “It looks like a ruby.” Daphne has also improved with analyzing crime scenes. 

“Nice work, Daph” you said, “It must have fallen off something, but what? A necklace? Some sort of jewelry?” 

Daphne took a closer look before putting into a crime scene bag. “I’d say a necklace. It’s too small to be a ring, plus look at her neck.” The bloody neck was not a good sight to look at, but you saw something. 

“Bruises?” you asked. Fred took a closer look. “Yep. It looks like something was around her neck, tight.” He said. 

Velma took out her phone and it lit up with the Stark logo. The crime scene was digitally imprinted through her phone and it would be sent to her computer later, where we could analyze the scene even further, before it gets contaminated. Velma has always been amazing at everything she does (it’s quite vexing!). 

You saw a shadow in the corner of your eye. You looked up and saw Logan staring down at you. His green eyes piercing your own before moving to the woman. Thad comes over as well, asking, “Why would he drag her body here? He must have known that we would be here. Have the murders been in the news?”

Velma quickly checked her phone, “Yes, it’s even reached out of state. They’re comparing the murders to Barbe De Bleu or Bluebeard.” The “Bluebeard” tale of the husband killing his wives, decapitating them, and storing their bodies within a locked closet. He takes a new wife and offers her a key to the closet, but warns her not to go in. When she does, he attempts to kill her. 

You thought back to when you first heard the story...when he told you. You knew that he loved the horror and dread that filled you. He loved to see you squirm. Part of you wonders if he did this…but no, it’s impossible. Shaking yourself out of your thoughts, you glance around the room. 

“Okay,” you say cracking your fingers, “Is everyone done here? Want to get any last looks?” You glance around again. The gang nodded, preparing for what was about to happen. Thad and Logan looked at you, Logan raising his eyebrow in a confused--and incredibly sexy--manner. 

“What will you do Ms. y/n?” asked Thad. You smiled, your eyes glowing “Oh, you’ll see.” 

You scanned the room and the objects began to move. Time was moving--backward. The knocked over jars and table flipped over to its original place. The knives and utensils were placed back into a drawer. Then, surprisingly, the woman began to move. Her head was picked up, the blood back into her body, and she moved out the door. It closed slowly. Then like clockwork the door was shoved open. 

A black figure with no face came through the door, they were dragging the dead body leaving a trail of blood. They got frustrated and knocked the table over, jars falling. They threw her body violently on the floor and then opened a drawer, looking for something. They gave up and had something in their hand--an axe. In a clean blow, they decapitated her head. The ruby fell off from her neck. They took something from the floor and left out the door. 

Suddenly the scene was the same as when we came in. You knew Thad and Logan were taken back. “Was that magic?” Thad asked, excitedly glancing at Logan. 

You nodded my head. “Some call it magic, others call it witchcraft. It's neither. I was in an accident and I can now manipulate the air around me. I can see imprints in the molecules. These imprints are time. I essentially can manipulate time.” you finished with a casual shrug, feeling your energy drain a bit. 

Thad looked impressed. He began talking about things he noticed during my scene. You left the room to sit down in the main room, wanting to leave because each time you used your power it took a lot of energy out of you. Also, Logan’s deafening silence about the whole situation had you uncomfortable. 

You sat up straight. “So, freaky enough for you?” You asked, trying to add humor to displace your insecurity. 

He smiled like a full, charming smile and you swooned. “I love freaky, darling.” You blushed slightly and looked away. “Why are you an English Professor if you have this amazing power?” he asks sincerely. 

“Well, I love English and teaching. I knew I wanted to get my Bachelor’s degree and English landed into my lap. I love literature, specifically gothic literature. It’s like a dream come true.” You don’t mention what happened three months ago. The scar from that is too fresh. 

“What’s your story?” you asked. “How long have you worked for the NYPD?” 

“A while. Thad and I normally work on the high stake cases, such as this.” You nodded, then noticed his watch, which was a Stark Industry watch. 

You nodded at him, “Have you worked for Tony before?” 

He looked visibly uncomfortable and angry? “Mhm. We have done a few cases with him. But we try to avoid him.” 

You laughed, “Tony can be a pain in the ass, that’s for sure.” 

“Tony? Do you know him? Personally?” he asked. Did you sense jealousy? The idea made you smirk. 

“You could say that. Velma works with Stark all the time. They send each other nerdy emails and messages. We met at a party and quickly became friends, because we enjoy hassling Fred.” You remembered when Fred tried to trap Tony. He tried to trap Iron Man. You shook your head at the thought. “I stop by the tower all the time. I’d love to meet the other Avengers, but they’re never at the parties.” 

You swore that Logan almost rolled his eyes. “By the way…” you continued, “What’s with Thad’s Hammer? Seems random.” The hammer was left sitting by the door. 

Logan smirked, “He uses it for...uh...inspiration.” 

“Uh, huh. He must like Thor then. It looks just like his hammer, but obviously fake. I swear I see glue on the side of the hammer.” At the mention of Thor’s name, Logan seemed to visibly tense up. The name Thor brings up another name...Loki. You try not to think back to that time or that name. It’s a nightmare for you. 

Logan was about to answer when Shags and Scooby entered the room. “What’s up? Are you guys hungry? Scoobs and I went out back to make some snacks.” Their “snacks” included berries from the bushes, turkey, potatoes, and mustard all encased within bread. Their infamous snacks were known to be deadly. Despite their thriving culinary career, their hungry still drove them to eat anything--literally anything. 

Logan eyed the snacks suspiciously before declining, “Thank you gentlemen, but I’m full at the moment. Y/n might enjoy some though. She just said how starving she was.” He smirked at you and you narrowed your eyes at him. Bastard. 

Scoobs walked over and gave you his puppy dog eyes--literally. “You want some snwacks?” He said, wagging his tail. Nodding you ate a piece before gagging, then smiled and swallowed it. 

Logan laughed the whole time under his breath. You’re going to kill him. You just met him, but you’re going to kill him. 

Suddenly, something hard hit your tooth. Wincing in pain, you reached inside your mouth and pulled out a ruby. “Guys,” you say, “Where did you find these berries?”


	3. Chapter 3

You follow Scoobs and Shaggy outside, with Logan trailing beside you. The backyard is a literal swamp. Your boots squish in more mud and internally you cringe.  _ These damn boots are ruined.  _

There is a patch of dry mud and with it berry bushes. “Like, we found them over here, y/n.” Shaggy said. 

“Yeah, like they were already on the ground, so we didn’t have to pick any.” Scooby stated. You narrow your eyes at them, “You’re telling me that you picked up berries out of the mud and put them into that sandwich? Which I took a bite of?” You gag and wish you had water. 

Scooby and Shaggy shrug apologetically. “Look at this,” Logan says, “the bush looks disrupted like there was something here.” He reaches into the bush and pulls out a weapon, an axe. The murder weapon. 

After placing the murder weapon into a crime scene bag and catching up with Fred, Daphne, Velma, Thad, and Jeremiah; you all decide to call it a day. 

As you’re heading to the car, Logan waves and says, “I’m sure we’ll see you soon, but if not, we're in town for a few days. Come stop by the Monte Hotel. It’s just down the road.” You smirk and say, “Well, now I’m sure we’ll see more of each other, as we’re also staying there.” 

“Hey y/n! Are you coming?” Fred asks. You see the back open. Damn, Fred still hasn’t put seats in the back. It’s an empty space and with his driving, you--along with Scooby and Shaggy--are about to get thrown about. 

Logan must have noticed your face, as he asks, “Care to join us? Since we’re going to the same place and all?” You nod and tell the gang you’ll see them later. They look disappointed but understand. 

Logan and Thad’s car is a huge van. The back of the van features computers, chairs--thank god for chairs!--and tons of equipment. They seem to be geared for more than crime scenes. 

“Damn, this looks like a fully equipped van for war. NYPD must have their hands full of cash.” 

Thad turns around, chewing on gum, “Actually, we got all this from Tony Stark. You know, Ironman?” 

You roll your eyes. “Of course, Tony would gift this to you.” 

“You know him?” Thad asks, curious. He turns away from the road for a second and we hit a huge pothole. I almost fell out of my seat. 

“Watch the road!” Logan yells. “I am!” Thad says. You laugh at their interaction. They act like they’re brothers or something. 

“Uh, yeah I know Tony. I was telling Logan, we met a few times. I know him enough that he doesn’t give his equipment to just anybody. You two must be close.” 

Thad nods, driving over another huge pothole (this time he was actually looking at the road). You come to the conclusion that he’s not a good driver. 

“We are! Tony was a real...how do you say?...pain in the ass when I first met him. He called me Shakespeare because of my accent. How ridiculous! I didn’t even know who Shakespeare was. But I do now...and it’s both a compliment and an insult. You studied English, so you must know of him! He seems admired and hated? I’m not too sure--” 

Logan interrupts, “Anyway, y/n. How long will you be in town?” You glance over at Logan. His eyes pierce yours. 

“I have to leave in two days. Classes start again next week, so I want to be back in the city and get acclimated to the teaching life again.” As you finish, you notice that you finally arrive back at the hotel. 

Logan helps you out of the van. You don’t need help, but you’re not going to say no to him. As your hand grazes his, you feel a jolt of electricity straight to your core.  _ Fuck.  _

The gang arrived at the same time. The only thing about the gang is that sometimes you’re the odd woman out. Daphne and Velma share a room, then Fredy; Shaggy; and Scooby share a room. Plus, their on another floor as you. There’s only two floors, but still. 

As you make your way to your room, you see Thad and Logan following. Then you notice that your room is directly across from theirs. Logan smirks in a knowing way. “What a coincidence.” he says. 

_ Oh, what a nice coincidence indeed.  _


	4. Chapter 4

The next day is spent reexamining the crime scene and your time manipulation scene. Here’s what we’ve concluded so far: there is a ruby necklace (but it’s gone), the woman was decapitated (just like the previous woman), the killer used an axe and he did so at the house (why did he kill her elsewhere?), and there are no prints-- _ anywhere.  _ This person was thorough. They’re experienced, highly intelligent, and an organized killer, as shown through his meticulous planning. 

Once you’re finished with work, you and the gang head off to a local diner. Shaggy and Scooby order the entire menu, per usual. You’re enjoying the time with the gang. You really did miss them. 

“So y/n, what’s the deal with you and Logan?” Daphne asks innocently, while dipping her fry into the ketchup. Fred and Velma look over at you and laugh at your deadpan expression. 

“Y'all are being nosey now, are you? For your information, there is nothing going on with Logan and I. We’re just doing our jobs.” You say and continue to drink your shake. 

“Yeah, ‘jobs’ all right,” says Fred, “You know, if you really want him, I have the perfect trap I’ve been trying to lay on someone--”

“Fred!” all of you yell, then you all start laughing. “Man, I missed your traps Fred. I missed all of you.” You say with a sad smile. 

Shaggy is done with his fifth burger before moving onto the next, “Like, we missed you too. I gotta ask, how are you holding up?” He then takes a big bite, before making a confused face, “This isn’t a burger, it's a crocodile.” He shrugs then keeps chewing. 

You forgot you were in the south, specifically Louisiana. “Listen y’all, I know that I scared you for a bit…” you start before Velma interrupts. “You were labeled with a psychotic breakdown. You didn’t just scare us. We thought we lost you. How are you  _ really _ ? No bullshit.” Velma cussing will never get old. 

You sigh and look at your friends, “Listen, when  _ he  _ came after me, I felt the world close in on me. Crime scenes became my worst nightmare. I would be lying if I said yesterday wasn’t hard. It was hard, especially because they’re women; but I’m learning. I’m learning more about myself than I ever have. I’m learning to enjoy my job--both my jobs again. I really missed solving mysteries with you. You’re all my support group and I really don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

You give them all a sappy smile and Scooby says, “Awwwh, group hwug!” You all squeeze together. It feels like you’re with family again. 

  
  


Later that night, you say goodbye to your friends and head down to the bar. The “bar” is really just a few barrels and moonshine. Thankfully, they also have whiskey--you’re favorite. You haven’t drank in months, but the warm sting feels amazing down your throat. 

Someone joins the chair in front of you, it’s Logan. “Well, well, you’re a whiskey gal, are you?” He says with a southern accent. You nearly swoon, but stop yourself. “Sure am. What do you drink?” 

He laughs, “Oh, this is like water to me. Nothing here is strong enough.” 

The “bartender,” who is really just the hotel manager with the label “bartender” on his shirt, comes over to Logan. “Uh sir, you’re sure about dat? I have something dat’s real strong.” He pulls out a large can of moonshine. You can smell the alcohol from here. 

“I can drink this in one drink.” 

“Do it.” the bartender says, narrowing his eyes. 

Aaaaand, that’s how you find yourself drunk and laughing with Logan at the bartender’s beard. “It looks like a square bush on his face.” you yell and start laughing excessively. Logan drinks another can of moonshine before shouting, “Another!” 

He’s had 10 moonshine cans--10! The man is a monster. You had one and you’re already on the edge of passing out. 

Before you can, you feel his arms around your waist. He’s helping you up from the bar, but in his drunken state, you notice that he’s also losing his balance. Before you can make it to your rooms, you both collapse in the hallway. You start laughing at the situation. Logan, on top of you, not really aware of what’s happening. 

You look up at him and suddenly your drunken state is sobered. Logan had long dark hair, in a pony tail, and kind blue eyes. But he looked different now, he had shorter black hair and green eyes. Those green eyes...you will never forget them. You push him off of you and back away. “What...w-what...who are you?” As Logan meets your own eyes, he sees the fear in them.

Thad comes out into the hallway and laughs at you two. “I see you managed to get Logan drunk.” His laugh stops when he sees your face. “Y/n, are you okay? You looked scared.” 

Shaking your head, you say, “He’s...Loki.” The name makes Logan look at you in the eyes. You start to see what happened that day. The day that changed your life. You feel yourself begin to faint. 


	5. Chapter 5

When you wake up, it’s morning. You’re somehow in your bed. But you can’t shake the feeling. Logan looking like Loki. No, it was Loki. That you’re certain of. Even the damn names…”Logan” and “Thad.” Damn, they’re not conspicuous. But why would Loki be here? And why is Thor helping him? And why are they solving crimes? It makes no sense. Tony is about to get a very angry call on the flight home. 

You make your way downstairs and see the gang. They’re hanging out on the porch. “Hey gang, have you seen Thad and Logan?” Shaggy looks up from his food, mouth full, answering, “Yeah, they left early this morning. Said they have another case.” 

You roll your eyes. Of course they left. Part of you is relieved, because it means you wouldn’t have to face them; but another part is sad. Before knowing that Logan was Loki, you thought you had a connection with Logan. Looking back, you now realize that Logan--Loki--was likely using you. He probably doesn’t even remember that day, what he did to all those people, what he did to you. 

Fred’s phone rings and you feel a sense of dread. He looks to you all, “Gang, there’s been another murder.” 

“Is it the same MO?” Velma asks. Fred nods. 

“Where?” You ask. 

“New York.” 

Back to New York you go. 

  
  
  


You all take a private jet, perks of going to Daphne; although, Velma is now buying her own jet too, since your app launch she’s received a lot of money. 

The flight is short and the gang makes their way to the hotel. You part from them, going to your own apartment. It’s nice to be back in your own city and home. 

You open the door to your apartment and take a breath of relief. Even after the attack on New York, you couldn’t leave the city. It was your home. Putting you bag down, you make your way to the bedroom. It’s only when you’re about to go into the hallway, that you notice something to your right. You turn around and instinctively know who it is. 

Sitting in your arm chair is Loki. His disguise wore away. The pony tale is gone, along with the blue eyes. You wonder how you could have been so daft. Even with the disguise, it’s still Loki. 

Instinctively, you grab your phone, about to notify the gang; when Loki teleports in front of you. “Oh no, darling. You won’t be needing that.” he says. He grabs your hand and leads you to the chair opposite of him. 

Fear trickles throughout your body. While you thought that Logan wouldn’t hurt you, this is Loki. The god who attacked New York. There’s no telling what he would do. 

“I can see you’re afraid of me. I must say, you piqued my interest with your magical abilities. But I can see the fear, the hatred in your eyes. It’s a shame really.” You start to inch further back in your chair. 

“Everyone thinks you’re dead. Why are you here? Stuck on earth? I thought you hated humans.” Rage begins to fill you. This man almost killed you. “You don’t remember what you did, do you?” 

His eyes flicker with anger. They’ve lost their charm. His face has turned into a mask of anger and rage. “Of course, I remember. I tried to overtake your measly Midgard, until the Avengers stopped me.” 

“You didn’t answer my question. Why are you here?” 

His eyes flicker again. “I’m here, darling, because you know who I am. You’ve seen through my disguise and now, you’re going to help me.” 


End file.
